I Won't Give Up
by CupcakesAreGayMuffins
Summary: Cronkri, Human!stuck - Cronus made a major mistake with Kankri, and he does what he knows best to get him back. TW: #ya9i #cr9nus #kankri #cuddling


[ Alright, so this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting. It's a Cronus X Kankri fic, sooo... yeah. Sorry if it's horribly written v.v Characters from Homestuck~! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated. ]

* * *

Kankri sat at the small dining table in his apartment, staring at the half-empty mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Within the past week, he'd been so full of a multitude of different emotions. But then, he just felt extremely lonely. He had lived alone for a few years, but up until then he had never felt so completely alone, simply staring at the sweet drink before him.  
Was it the lack of his deceased father, giving him advice through stories? Or his sweet mother, nurturing and guiding him? Even his rowdy younger sibling, acting so detached but always open to talk when Kankri needed him?  
No, no, no. None of those were the reason.  
Was it the fact that he wasn't with HIM? The one who flipped his world upside-down, yet made everything clearer. The one that couldn't quite explain life's mysteries, but always had an answer. The one that, despite his douchebag greaser façade, was so kind and perfect to him. The one that fit.  
The one that cared about Kankri.  
Yes, that could possibly be an explanation.  
Kankri shoved those thoughts from his head as he stood up from his chair and stepped into the kitchen. He poured the no-longer-hot chocolate down the drain. He only felt sick. He padded his bare feet across the tile and to the carpet of the living room, where he picked up a random magazine that he had no interest in whatsoever and began to pretend to read.  
He was in the middle of a pointless article on hair care when the faint sound of a guitar hit his ears. Soon, the strumming was joined by a voice – no, wait, multiple voices.  
That's odd, Kankri thought, setting his magazine down.  
He stood up and walked to the window and peeked through the blinds. He saw a large group gathered, but he couldn't see the source of the music. Intrigued, he went across the room and out the front door into the hall, forgetting his shoes.  
Kankri carefully jogged from his apartment on the third floor down to the lobby and out the front doors. He could now see the crowd more clearly. The mass of people were gathered in a semi-circle, surrounding the musician and a few other people. They were singing a song that was slightly familiar to Kankri. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when and where he'd heard it, but he remembered the soothing melody and the flow of the chorus:  
"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love

I'm still lookin' up."

Kankri raised his eyebrows. The main voice sounded very familiar to him. He eased his way into the ring of bystanders, who thankfully let him through. When he reached the front, Kankri's eyes widened.  
HE was standing there, strumming the guitar, mouth moving as he sang. His face was lacking the usual smug smile that he wore, replaced by a look of passion and fondness. His deep blue eyes – which held the faintest tinge of violet that Kankri was quite fond of – rose up and stared straight into Kankri's reddish-brown eyes. Kankri was entranced by the meaningful look in his eyes. The Cancer then realized what was going on.  
The song he was singing was for Kankri.  
Cronus Ampora was singing a love song for Kankri Vantas. He was apologizing in the form of a love song.  
Cronus continued to hold Kankri's gaze as the song slowed and he sang the last chorus. The song ended. The crowd that had gathered clapped; all except for Kankri. He was frozen, eyes transfixed on Cronus, who turned to place his guitar gingerly in his case. Kankri was trying to process his feelings. Was he embarrassed? Flattered? Was he even still mad at Cronus?  
Was he possibly in love with Cronus?  
Kankri was still trying to sort his emotions when Cronus approached him. The larger male was holding a bouquet of red and purple tulips. The colors looked perfect together, as if they were meant to be. Cronus offered them to Kankri, and he took them with shaking hands. Cronus put his own hands gently on the smaller male's shoulders.  
"Kankri, I'm sorry," he said slowly. "I was stupid not to ask you first. I find it perfectly understandable if you hate me, but-"  
"Hate you?" Kankri interjected. "Cronus, I could never hate you. I… I should have told you about my past in the first place to prevent this. It's my fault, really."  
The Aquarius smiled softly. "Don't be hard on yourself, doll. We both made some mistakes. But what I really wanna know is can you forgive me for mine?"  
"Of course," Kankri replied, a smile breaking out onto his face.  
Cronus wrapped his arms around Kankri's waist and drew him in tightly. Kankri wrapped his arms around Cronus' neck, making sure to hold onto the lovely bouquet of tulips. The crowd clapped once again at the sight of the two males locked tightly in their embrace. Kankri couldn't tell if his blush was from the cold air nipping at his skin, the attention of the crowd, or that Cronus shifted himself and picked Kankri up, holding him bridal-style.  
"C-Cronus! What are you doing?" he questioned.  
Cronus laughed and began to carry the smaller male inside. "Takin' my princess back into his castle. It's damn cold out here, and you forgot your shoes."  
Kankri began to protest, but he just closed his mouth and smiled, allowing his boyfriend to carry him back into his apartment. Cronus set him down in the living room. After he had transferred the flowers into a vase full of water, Kankri turned to Cronus.  
"I think you deserve to know, now," he said quietly.  
"Only if you want to, doll," Cronus responded.  
They went into Kankri's bedroom and sat across from each other on the bed. They began talking, which ended up lasting for hours. At one point, when Kankri began to cry, Cronus held him close and soothed him. The feeling of the Aquarius' arms around him calmed Kankri down, making him feel safe and protected.  
Soon, night fell. Kankri suggested that Cronus stay the night and he happily obliged. The two lay down in Kankri's bed, holding each other close under the blankets. Cronus sang softly to Kankri, running his fingers through the Cancer's dark brown hair. Kankri fell asleep in his arms with a smile on his face. Cronus made sure to finish the song, even though his partner was sleeping. He kissed Kankri's forehead and whispered quietly, making sure not to wake him.  
"I love you, Kankri."  
He saw Kankri faintly smile in his sleep. Cronus sighed happily and closed his eyes for the night. Right as he slipped from consciousness, he heard Kankri reply sleepily.  
"I love you, too."


End file.
